Nightmare
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because even in this world of nightmares, they found each other.


**~My hearts not beating, and yet it's breaking~**

"The surface?" The black haired demon quirked an eyebrow at his companion, a doubtful expression coated his bony lips.

"Yeah, I heard Erza talking about it! It sounds so cool, we should go!" The other male said excitedly, grinning a toothy smile. The black haired demon blew out a breath of chilling cold air, shaking his head slightly.

"Erza would kill us, nu uh." He disagreed, shaking slightly at the thought of being at the hand of Erza's wrath.

"Oh come on ice princess." The pink haired figure whined, looking boyish despite some bones showing. The one called ice princess declined again, staring skeptically at his companion.

"No! You know the rules, we're only allowed to go during the thirty first of halloween. This will be our first year, and if you screw this up for us I'll make you wish you were alive!" He growled, his stare hardening into a glare. Creatures were only allowed to go if they were in their eighth year or higher, which the two had just turned.

"Geez Gray, you are no fun!" The boy growled, his eye sockets literally catching on fire. Gray rolled his shoulders, clearly not impressed.

"Whatever Natsu, don't get me involved in anything you do stupid." He said seriously before vanishing into a clear coat of ice, the ice trailing off into the breeze that could make you shiver.

"Stupid ice prick." Natsu growled, kicking a stone in front of him. The stone skipped down the cobbled road, making a loud banging noise when it came in contact with a trash can.

"Ow!" A voice squeaked from the trash can, a loud noise being heard as it shot up and hit it's head against the trash can top, making them groan again.

"O-oi!" Natsu called cautiously, his whole body lighting on fire out of habit. His skeleton hand reached out for the lid, carefully taking it off.

"Aye~" A voice chimed, something shooting out of the trash can at lightning speed. Natsu fell backwards in surprise, startled by the blur.

"Natsu!" It cried, barreling into him at bone crushing speeds. Natsu let out an 'oof' as it rammed into his chest, bawling it's eyes out.

"Happy it's you!" He said happily, picking the cat up. Happy's face had fur while the rest of his body were bones, his wings made out of bones, the feathers long dead.

"Oh Natsu where'd you go~" He cried dramatically, snuggling into the small boy's chest. Natsu grinned at his small companion, rubbing his head softly with his meat covered hand.

"Sorry buddy..hey, you up for a ride?" He asked curiously. The small cat perked up instantly, flashing Natsu an adventurous grin.

x.i.i.x.

"Bedtime!" A harsh voice called, the sound of a bell clacking resounding throughout the stone cold rooms. Children rushed up and put away whatever they had been playing with, fearful of being late and having to be punished. The rough voice screamed at a few who were running a little behind, giving them a smack before walking off to the next victim, satisfied.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The dangerous voice asked, coming up behind a small girl. The girl paid no attention to the paddle in the womans hand, staring out the window with a soft, hopeful look on her face.

"My daddy should be here soon." She reassured softly, her delicate face set into a look of complete trust. She clutched the lion plushie to her chest, the cold eating at her bones as she stared out into the winter wonder land of the outside world.

A hair raising laugh cackled behind the girl, true evil in it. "Foolish girl, why do you think you're here if you're wanted? You're daddy's never coming back. He doesn't want you." The cold lady sneered at the small blonde, wacking her paddle against her palm, wanting to smack the girl badly.

"No ma'am, my daddy loves me. He told me so. He told me to wait here for a minute, and so I'm waiting. He's just lost, ma'am." The kind girl said politely, an innocent look set on her determined, grimy face.

"Oh really? Hmm well I saw your daddy a few days ago." The lady said in a cruel voice, a vicious smile coming onto her wrinkled lips.

"Really?" The girls brown eyes twinkled with happiness of hearing about her father.

"Oh yes. I told him about how disgraceful you are, and he said he thought the same. He never loved you, thats why he brought you here. No one is loved here." The woman said venomously. The girls eyes widened, digesting what the woman was telling her.

"No my daddy..he said he..he said he was coming back." The girl said in a hoarse voice, clutching onto the lion tightly. The lady cackled once more before giving into her desire, smacking the girl across the torso with the large paddle. The girl fell backwards, her breath becoming shallower as the pain ate her away. Spots showed up in her line of vision before she was dragged out by her hair towards the girl dormitory.

"Stay out again and no dinner for a week." The woman snarled, throwing the girl into the small area before latching the door shut. The blondes head collided with a bed board, smacking into it before slamming hard into the cold stoned floor. The girl just sat there, broken and bruised.

"No..he said he'd be there...daddy said he..he said he loved me!" She cried out to the floor. No one else was in the small broom closet room, all the other girls had been adopted in her section. All except her.

She crawled over to the small arching window, staring out into the cold night. The stars above shone so brightly, giving the small girl a warm feeling.

"All I want for christmas is...a friend." The small girl said shakily, her hands together in a symbol of prayer. "Please." She added, finally releasing the tears that she had been bottling up for the past two years. "Please, I just want someone who likes me and cares for me, I just want someone to love me." She weeped, her small hands balled into fist as she tried to wipe the everflowing tears away.

And at that moment, a loud banging noise was heard across the room. Lucy turned around quickly, staring at the large wardrobe that was now shaking uncontrollably. The doors nearly breaking off of it's hinges as it vibrated, until coming to a complete stop with another loud banging noise, followed by a moan.

Frightened, Lucy backed away into a far corner. When the wardrobe made no move to kill her, she slowly swallowed her fear, inching towards the furniture until coming to a complete stop in front of it, reaching her small hand out and opening the door.

Something heavy instantly fell out and ontop of her, once again knocking the breath out of her. A pink fuzz blocked her image until it jumped off of her in a blur, going into the darkest corner in the room. Lucy tried to focus her eyes into the darkness, wanting to know what exactly had hit her. The thing seemingly didn't want to be discovered, backing away as far as it could.

"I won't hurt you." She said sincerely, a kind smile gracing her lips. The thing snort, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Lucy quirked an eyebrow, annoyed slightly by the arrogance.

"Like you could hurt _me._" A bone chilling voice replied. Lucy could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise as it came into the light, a small gasp of surprise escaping her lips.

There in the moonlight, stood a boy that looked about her age. His left arm was only bones, while his right one still had skin on it. His right eye was a dark socket containing a yellow glow of dark eyes, as if fire were behind the pupils. His shirt was slightly ripped open on the torso, his ribs literally showing through the worn out clothes. His right foot was skeleton only, his left one looked deathly pale but skin still intact. A wound was on his left cheek, clearly not new but as if it never healed. All in all, he looked absolutely horrifying.

Yet Lucy felt...hopeful.

"Go ahead, scream. Everyone else has." He said darkly, sorrow coming into his black as death eyes. Lucy tilted her head to the side, seeing the sadness in the boy.

"Who?" She asked calmly.

"Everyone. My schoolmates, my friends...even my parents." He choked, lowering his head as if hiding tears. He looked absolutely devastated, and that made her sad.

"They all think I'm hideous. A monster." He said coldly, his voice hollow. Lucy took a step forward, a kind look in her eyes.

"I don't think you're a monster." She said sincerely, her voice giving the boy hope. He looked up at her uncertainly, not sure if she was real or playing a sick joke.

"You...don't?" He asked hesitantly, staring at her as she took another slow step forwards. She tried to smile again, cradling her arm to her body. When the woman, Mrs. Petrs, hit her, she had landed on her arm, fracturing it.

"No, I don't actually." She said shyly, wincing as her arm screamed. The boys attention turned to her arm that she was cradling, finally taking in her state. She was dirty looking, grimy and unkempt.

He noticed the girl was hiding something. Lucy looked away, hesitantly talking. "Have you ever had...friends?" She asked, a twinge of longing in her voice. The boy stared at her in bewilderment before nodding slowly. She looked away sadly, frowning slightly, slightly jealous.

"Why...haven't you?" He asked in return. Lucy shook her head gloomily, her frown deepening.

The boy let out a little laugh, a small grin coming to his face as he took a step closer. "Yeah you have." He pressed. She quirked a confused eyebrow, shaking her head.

"Me. I'm your friend." He said lightly, grinning wider when he saw the happy glow coming to her face, her warm brown eyes sparkling with happy tears.

"R-really? You'll be my friend?" She asked in excitement.

"One question." He said.

"What?"

"Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked slowly, thinking she was too good to be true. She smiled warmly at him, closing her eyes with her Lucy smile on.

"Why should I be?" She asked innocently.

"Look at me." He said sadly, pointing to his body. Lucy scanned him over before shrugging her shoulders, truly innocent.

"All I see is a boy with pink hair." She giggled. He snorted hotly, correcting her that it was salmon.

"But I'm..."

"You should never judge people by how they look, that's not what true friends do!" She said determinedly. He couldn't help but smile until he heard a growling noise. Looking down to his stomach he sheepishly smiled.

Lucy reached into her small pocket, pulling out a bag with a single cookie. She had been saving up so long for this single cookie. She took it out with her nimble fingers, holding it out to him. He looked at it longingly, but knew he couldn't take it.

"C'mon, we're friends, right?" She asked, smiling warmly at him. His heart squeezed as he took it gratefully, the cookie melting on his hot tongue.

"Thanks!" He said happily, smiling his fanged smile. Lucy giggled again, making him blush slightly.

"What's your name?" She asked, walking closer to him and sitting down next to him.

"Natsu! My friend Happy brought me here, but I left him back in Nightmare." He said, scratching the back of his head. Lucy cocked her head slightly, confused.

"Nightmare?" She echoed, trying the word out on her tongue.

"Uh yeah..." He said nervously. She brushed it off, seeing he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm Lucy."

"Luigi?" He cocked an eyebrow, making her stare at him in annoyance.

"_Lucy!_" She said indignantly. He chuckled at her expression, ruffling her blonde hair.

"Haha okay Luce." He grinned again. She couldn't help but grin back, happiness filling her.

"Well I gotta get some sleep. See ya tomorrow, Luigi." He yawned, crawling onto a bunk and closing his eyes, soft snores coming from his lips. Lucy smiled softly at the image before directing her attention back to the sky, a grateful smile on her lips.

"Thank you for sending me my own angel, Natsu. I'm so happy to have him." She said out loud to the sky before crawling into the bunk across from his, pulling the dirtied blanket onto her, the holes in the blanket making it completely useless. She fell into an uncomfortable sleep, shivering in the cold.

Natsu flitted an eye open, his own soft smile coming to his lips. Slowly, he crawled across and slipped silently in next to Lucy, wrapping his arms around the small girl. She instantly stopped shivering, feeling his overpowering body heat. He couldn't help himself from smiling, falling into a peaceful sleep.

x.i.i.x.

"What do you mean you have to go?" Lucy cried, gripping Natsu's arm. Natsu frowned, hating to leave the blonde girl.

They had been together for a month, but he knew there'd be consequences if he stayed.

"I'm sorry Luce. Look, I'll come back, promise." He said sincerely. She shook her head fiercely, her head hung low as tears pooled in her eyes.

"No you won't! That's what everyone says, and then they abandon me!" She cried hollowly, tears pouring down her cheeks. Natsu sighed, pulling her into a hug before pulling back slightly, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Luce, I won't abandon you, promise." He whispered, backing up to the wardrobe. She took a step forward to stop him, but fell to the floor, tripping.

"Please don't go!" She cried from the ground, tears pooling desperately. He looked away wistful, his own tears coming to his eyes.

"Look Lucy I have to, I'm sorry."

And with that, he was gone.

"Na...tsu.." She sobbed into the ground. She crawled into a pathetic ball, howling with misery until she was shut up with a whack from the paddle.

x.i.i.x

Seventeen year old Lucy walked home from school, a soft smile adorning her face as she skipped happily home. Two years ago, she was adopted by the wealthy Dreyar family, giving her a loving home. Everyday she was glowing in happiness, always found smiling. The orphanage she had been emitted to when she was younger was long gone, shut down with reports of child abuse. Mostly _Lucy _abuse.

But all that was behind her. Everything that ever happened in that orphanage, forgotten. Or at least she tried to. She was truly happy now. She had friends, family, people adored her everywhere she went.

Yet she knew she couldn't hide the fact that, even though she was happy, she felt like something was...missing. Lucy could feel the hole in her heart, and whatever she did did nothing to make it any smaller. She was in her own pit of misery when left to think, not liking to be alone.

Today was halloween, October the thirty first. Lucy loved dressing up for halloween, she always dressed as a zombie. She didn't know why, after all, zombie's were a symbol of slavery. And she was pretty sure she wasn't a slave, though Mr. Knakle might've thought differently. But this year felt different. She felt...sad.

So she stayed home, fibbed about some bug that didn't even exist, and stared out her window with a cup of hot chocolate in her left hand and a cookie in her right. Lucy sighed, staring down into her chocolate for a moment.

"I see you haven't changed at all." A voice broke her out of her thoughts, making her turn around. Lucy held a retort on the tip of her tongue, about to deliver it playfully before it got sucked back up into her throat, forming a lump.

There stood the most horrifying thing she had ever seen.

A mutated eighteen year old boy stood in her door frame. She was repulsed by the bones that she could see sticking out of his rib cage and one of his arms and legs. What had happened to him? Lucy's scream died down, however, when she noticed the pink hair adorning his head.

A loud gasp emitted from her lips, tears springing from her eyes.

"N..Natsu!" She yelled as she ran towards him, jumping into his arms. Natsu chuckled deeply, making her blush slightly because his voice wasn't as high as it use to be. She pulled away to stare into those deep charcoal eyes, and before she could stop herself, she found herself _kissing _those still human lips.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, and before he could stop himself, he found himself kissing her back intensely. Oh how he missed her. He had fallen in love with her the first minute he saw her, but didn't realize it until he saw her crying on her bed, miserable. Natsu was punished the minute he came back, banished to ever go to the human world again. But he had snuck away once again, not caring of the penalty. He loved this human, and nothing would keep him from her.

"Luce.." He whispered into her ear as she continued to hug him. She stared up at him with her innocent doe eyes, making his stopped heart seemingly kick.

"I..." She couldn't finish the sentence before he pulled her back, grinning when he heard a squeal of surprise from her.

"_I love you."_

**I never finished it, completely.. I had a totally tragic ending but...it's halloween and eh, I'm going as myself with a top hat and a penguin hat over it so Yolo XDD (How I hate that saying e.o) Anyways, Happy Halloween and I made this in like...september august XD **

**I just really wanted to make Natsu a skeleton. He kinda looks like the Corpse Bride but a dude.. so yeah**

**edit: (I made this A/N yesterday[halloween] and I'm not erasing what I had aboveC:**

**And about my story 'Bully', sorry if I made you cry because some people said it did XDDD *hugs***

**Review please, thanks^^**


End file.
